1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe joining construction, and more particularly to a pipe joining construction of a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical pipe joining construction of a bicycle frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,800 to Hashimoto et al., filed Apr. 26, 1988; in this patent, the covering body is made from SMC which includes plastic and chopped fibers. Obviously, the SMC is simply adhered to the lug and the pipe and applies no force against the lug and the pipe. In addition, the fibers should be chopped such that the fibers are not continuous and such that the strength of the fibers is thus greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe joining constructions.